Destiny A Journey Through Time
by Raven-2010
Summary: On her 18th birthday Kagome's pulled into the feudal era meets & frees Inuyasha from the arrows pinning him to the tree Inutaisho gives Inu Tetsuseiga Sessh & Kag meet, Sessh's group joins Inu's to kill Naraku, thanks all jokes romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media Rated R**

Lemon. Penny and I shared ideas on and wrote this fic If you want to leave Penny a message please go to author Pclark site Penny's her mom. **A/N **qkay this tells how Kagome and Inuyasha met and about the jewel but it is not exactly the same as the original version we wanted to do something different LOL thanks everyone" Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Destiny A Journey Through Time**

**By Raven 2010 and Penny Oct 15 2010**

**Battle of the angels**

The war between the guardian angels and the renegade angels who out of power hungry greed turned to the dark side waged war and fought to overthrow the Kami's themselves. The battle was long bloody and vicious and lasted for days the ground was covered with bodies and soaked with blood

The rebel angels mercilessly slaughtered all survivors who refused to stand with or submit to them. And the methods of killing they used were barbaric and cruel

**Escape to the future**

Kagome was born of a powerful ancient race of guardian arc angels after a terrible battle had ended Kagome was one of only 4 survivors herself her grandfather mother and father

When Kagome was a baby they used all of their energy to open a time travel portal to save Kagome and this is how they all came to be in the future. It also had one beneficial side affect it gave Kagome extra but immense powers

Their hearts weighed heavy with grief and tears poured from their eyes both for the deaths of their fallen comrades and that they had to leave the lives they had with people they loved behind and go to a strange new time

What Kagome would learn in the future is that when she was born the arc angels hid the Shikon no tama inside her body so that it would always be protected and not fall into the hands of evil

Kagome lived a happy normal life an A student she graduated school with honors. In a few days she'd be 18 years old

She longed for a man to love and one to love her but none of the guys she knew were for her Kagome used to tell her mom that she sometimes thought she should have been born in the past. She always felt that something was lacking in her life in the modern era

After her birthday party was finished Kagome's mom Hitomi was going to tell Kagome everything but she sensed something was off and knew something was coming a chill shot down her spine

**Down the well and into the past**

On her 18th birthday is when it all started for some unknown reason she felt drawn to the well. Kagome went into the well house and looked down into the old well she saw nothing there but sensed something

Kagome felt strange then felt a pain in her side a light pink glowing jewel came out she tried to catch it but it shot straight down the well. Hitomi who's stomach was in knots from what she sensed bolted out to the well house but was to late the last thing she saw was Kagome pulled down into the well

Kagome oh God's I'm sorry I should have told you everything sooner. Now your journey begins and you do not know the secret" Hitomi said broken heartedly while tears streamed from her eyes

When she arrived in the feudal era she found a beautiful white haired boy with angelic face arrowed to a tree and then she noticed the cute dog ears she loved them after staring at him for a long time she couldn't resist her compulsion and gently rubbed his ears soft as silk she thought

He woke up and played possum after enjoying the massage enjoying yourself? Like what your feeling? Inuyasha asked

Eep sorry but they're so cute I could not resist" how is it that your arrowed to a tree but still live if I may ask? And if I pull them out will you die? Kagome said

No it might hurt but I wont die" Kagome pulled them out he healed instantly

I don't believe it your all healed and the holes in your clothes are gone" Kagome said in amazement

Who are you? He asked

I am Kagome Higurashi"

Why are you dressed in those strange clothes Kagome?

Because I am from the future"

Aw come on your joking" he said

No I am not" where am I? Kagome asked

Your in feudal era Japan"

B but that cant be that's 500 years ago" she said

If that's true then how the hell did you get here?

Inuyasha asked

Through the well" then she told him

Kagome looked down and saw the jewel on the ground laying at his feet and picked it up it glowed the second she touched it. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock and he gulped

What is it? she asked

That jewel where did you and how did you get it? Inuyasha questioned

In my time I was drawn to the well so I went to it next thing I know I felt a pain it came out of my body I had a wound where it came out and it shot straight down the well then I was pulled in and ended up here. Kogome told him everything he was amazed and shocked

That's one hell of a birthday gift" Inuyasha said

Who arrowed you to a tree? Inuyasha told her everything

It seems there wasn't full trust there no offense" Kagome said

None taken and you are right. That damned jewel is called the Shikon No Tama an it is more trouble then it's worth" he replied

I love your ears" what are you if I may ask? Kagome asked

I'm a Hanyou my father was a dog demon and my mother a human" he answered

**The broken jewel new friends the hunt begins and a fathers gift**

Sensing and wanting the jewel a snake demon attacked the pair Inuyasha went right into action he had no sword only fangs and claws. The snake lunged and snatched the jewel in it's mouth

In a rage Inuyasha punched it in the mouth the hit was so hard it broke the snakes jaws and at the same time broke the jewel into pieces as the snake flew backwards it opened it mouth and shrieked in pain then the jewel pieces flew out and scattered

A huge boomerang came flying out of nowhere cutting the snake in two they looked and saw a demon slayer standing there. The snake regenerated Inuyasha was about to attack it when he heard wind tunnel a monk raised his hand and sucked it in Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes went wide afterwards he covered it again

Thank you who are you guys? Inuyasha asked

I'm Sango"

And my name is Miroku"

What are your names? Sango asked

I'm Inuyasha and this is Kagome" Inuyasha said

Nice to meet you" Sango and Miroku replied

Miroku put his hand on Sango's butt I do not believe this a lecherous perverted monk. Monk if you don't move that hand I'll remove it for you" Sango informed him then gonked him over the head

Ouch but Sango my love I was just showing my deep appreciation for your breath taking beauty" Miroku said

Hey how'd you get that hole in your hand if you don't mind my asking? Inuyasha asked Miroku

Miroku told him all about Naraku and the curse placed upon it Sango told them all about Kohaku and the demon slayers village then Inuyasha told them about the jewel. They all agreed that they had to hunt find and kill the vile spider and find the pieces of the jewel

They went searching for pieces of it where it flew out of the snakes mouth they soon learned that Kagome could see the pieces of the jewel but when they searched they only found one piece the others were gone. It had been broken into 7 pieces Inuyasha could tell by the size of the piece they found

I sense something" Kagome said

Oh yeah" like what? Inuyasha asked

Over there off in the distance that bear creature has a piece of the jewel in the middle of it's forehead"

A bear demon" Sango said

He's all mine" Inuyasha said

That sounds good to me" Miroku replied

Inuyasha was in a fierce battle with the bear demon it was three times stronger then normal Sango explained what she knew about the jewel and how it made a demon a 100 times stronger. Inuyasha was almost out matched his temper went out of control and his eyes bled red and jagged cheek stripes appeared

Just when he was about to lose complete control and be devoured by his demon side a handsome white haired man with the same cheek stripes appeared in an almost ghostly form with a strange sword in hand.

My son take the sword tetsuseiga is made of my fang and is your birth right use the wind scar" Sugimi said

When Inuyasha glanced at him Sugimi put the sword in his hand the minute he took it it transformed Inuyasha did not know why but he immediately knew what to do he called out wind scar and the bear demon was shredded and Inuyasha returned to normal

Fa father is it really? Inuyasha asked feeling a bit of heartache

Yes my son it is me" Sugimi answered

Dad how?

Your free from the spell placed on you by that wench who arrowed you to the tree your of age and it is time for you to receive the tetsuseiga" Sugimi answered

What about lord fluffy ain't he gonna want this thing when he finds I have it? Inuyasha asked with a half hearted smirk

This sword is not meant for your brother only you will have and use it" Sugimi responded

But dad Sesshoumaru hates me because I'm Hanyou we don't get along and fight" Inuyasha said

So I've seen in the other realm but you must join forces with him in order to destroy Naraku. The priestess from the future is a descendant of Midoriko a great granddaughter from many generations past she is untrained but powerful" Sugimi told him

You mean she wasn't joking when she said she was from the future? Inuyasha asked

She spoke the truth you must take her to the village to the old priestess Keade to train her she will learn faster then you think and surpass all expectations. You will also be able to travel through the well to Kagome's time guard her well" Sugimi instructed

I will dad thank you"

I cannot stay Inuyasha I wish I could. I smell your brother he approaches" Sugimi said

Father" Sesshoumaru said

Yes Sesshoumaru"

You have come and I see Inuyasha has tetsuseiga"

Yes as he was meant to. You two are to stop fighting" am I understood? promise me as an honorable Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru" Sugimi said

Yes father you have my word"

And you Inuyasha"

I will dad"

Very well my sons I am well pleased with you. I must leave I cannot stay though I wish I could" Sugimi said then disappeared

Sesshoumaru felt the deep sadness from Inuyasha for the father he never knew or had although he'd never admit it Sesshoumaru felt bad for his brother and also hid his own sadness and feelings of loss well. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha locked eyes and for the first time did not fight

Welcome back little brother" was all Sesshoumaru said before turning around and leaving

See ya big brother" Inuyasha said

Sango Miroku Inuyasha and Kagome agreed that they should travel together. The group became close friends fast Sango got Kagome appropriate clothing to wear. Kagome completed her training with Keade faster then was expected. Sango taught her how to use a sword and Keade the bow and arrow

Kagome mastered both within days instead of weeks

They had been traveling together for 3 weeks when Kagome saw a jewel shard coming then Kohaku who was being kept alive with one of the pieces of the jewel appeared in front of them

Ko Kohaku how? Sango asked

Naraku embedded a piece of the jewel into my back and I live again sister I cannot stay with you I'm being watched by his insects. Naraku will take the jewel out and then I'll die if I disobey but I will help you all I can Naraku has a piece of the jewel and is looking for the other 5" Kohaku said

They hugged then he bolted just in time before Naraku's insects could see it. Sango went down on her knees and cried so hard the front of her clothing was soaked in seconds Miroku took her in his arms and held her till she cried herself to sleep in his lap

I'll take care of her" Miroku said

Kagome gave Miroku her sleeping bag for Sango to sleep in Miroku gently put Sango inside and covered her up. Miroku would not leave her side he lay beside her with his arm around her they stayed like that till the next morning

He really loves her" Kagome said to Inuyasha

**Enter Kouga the wolf demon**

Kagome's senses immediately went on high alert when she sensed 2 jewel shards coming fast she told the others they were all prepared to battle what they thought was going to be a huge demon but they were in for a surprise

A whirlwind appeared before them then halted about five feet away from them. When the dust cleared there stood the handsomest wolf demon with black hair pulled up in a top knot piercing azure blue eyes and a sexy muscular body Kagome and Sango were both in awe

Mutt face" Kouga greeted

Mangy wolf" Inuyasha responded

Ah shut up dog breath"

Flea bitten wolf" aren't you do for a flea bath? Inuyasha joked

Ah shut up ya mangy mutt" how the hell did you come back?

Her she pulled the arrows out her name is Kagome" Inuyasha answered

Kagome hah only a priestess could pull those arrows out of mutt face so that means your one" Kouga said

Yes and I can see that you have 2 one in each leg" Kagome stated

You can see them yeah beautiful I do I'm Kouga leader of the wolf demon tribe. I'd love to have you as my woman and mate if ya get tired of the mutt let me know" Kouga teased

Why you" Inuyasha snarled between gritted teeth

It's nice to meet you Kouga this is Sango and Miroku" Kagome introduced

Nice to meet you" Sango and Miroku responded. They all exchanged stories about their lives and became fast friends Kouga agreed that he'd give Kagome his two shards

**The 7 th shard jewel shards turn up in the damndest places**

I'm going to the hot spring guys I'll be back in a bit" Kagome told them took her bathing supplies and left

Be careful wench" Inuyasha teased

Kagome went to the hot spring stripped then got into the water after a long soak she was ready to get out when she sensed a jewel shard and a strong demonic aura not far from her but she knew this aura and did not panic

Kagome jumped out of the water dried herself off and got dressed fast no sooner then she was finished when Sesshoumaru stepped into the area followed by Rin Jaken and Ah Un Jaken of course glared daggers at her Rin smiled she liked Kagome right away

Miko" Sesshoumaru greeted

Lord Sesshoumaru" how are you my lord? Kagome greeted then bowed

I am well miko it is not necessary to call me lord or bow to me and please call me Sesshoumaru"

Yes if you will call me Kagome"

Agreed"

Hi pretty lady my name is Rin"

Hello Rin my but you are a pretty one I love your smile" Kagome said

Thank you Kagome"

Rin you have a piece of a jewel shard" may I see it?

Yes I found it a few days ago far from here you may keep it if you want" Rin said then gave it to Kagome

Rin thank you wait I have something for you" Kagome said then gave her some candy

Thank you" Kagome

Human wench" Jaken snapped

Awwww I wuv you to sooooo much my widdle froggy woggy" Kagome teased picked Jaken up by the neck of his haori and licked the side of his face Ah not bad but I personally favor dogs" Kagome teased then dropped him on his ass Rin and Sesshoumaru cracked up

**Sesshoumaru and new traveling companions**

To gain a better advantage in the final battle with Naraku and for other reasons of his own Sesshoumaru thought it best for his group to join and travel with Inuyasha's group Rin was ecstatic Jaken however went into bitch mode

But my lord we can't"

Jaken I am the alpha here not you therefore what I say goes and if you value your life you will cease now" understand? Sesshoumaru snapped

But lord Sesshoumaru"

Jaken did I not warn you less then a minute ago? Sesshoumaru stated then his claws glowed green

Gulp f forgive me mi lord I was out of place" Jaken stammered

Sesshoumaru took his group and headed to Inuyasha's Village the brothers had a good long talk and agreed to put aside their differences and unite. Inuyasha did not admit it but he was only to happy to have his brother and extra help

Rin? Shippou called

Shippou? were going to be traveling with you" the two happy kids hugged then took off to play

Sesshoumaru had a conversation with Kagome something about her soothed and relaxed him he enjoyed her company. She was well pleased when he told her the two groups would be traveling together she really liked the handsome demon lord a lot

Filthy human wench how dare you defile my lord with your foul presence? Jaken snapped

Jaken what did I tell you? Sesshoumaru barked then was about to rake him with his claws when Inuyasha grabbed his arm and stopped him

No Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said

And why do you interfere little brother? Sesshoumaru started but was cut off

Listen big brother Kagome is having that time of the month don't do anything you won't need to just watch Jaken has no idea what is coming nor does he understand about females and that time of the month" Inuyasha said

Yes I scented the miko's cycle but I never thought a female in that state was dangerous"

Sesshoumaru when she has that time of the month she's fine until some fool like him pisses her off" Inuyaha told him

Here it comes **5-4-3-2-1-0 **" Miroku said

_**Filthy human wench defile his presence I'll show you filthy you ugly stinking little green bastard why don't you bend over like a girl and fucking open for business" **_Kagome screamed

Oh shit stu stupid bastard" Inuyasha choked out

Li little brother I see what y you mean" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a rock Inuyasha was choking and trying to stifle a laugh but couldn't hold back any longer. Inuyasha fell forward bent over with his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder laughing

Even Sesshoumaru could no longer maintain his stoic mask and laughed so hard he was stomping his foot on the ground and the others soon followed

Oh holy shit I am going to die from laughing the sweet little miko is now a little devil I love it" Sesshoumaru said

See I told ya" Inuyasha joked then they fell on their asses in fits of laughter

First I'll skin you no wait that's tooo good I have a better idea"

She then picked Jaken up by the nape of his neck held him up over a pot of hot cooking stew imp meat nasty not very tasty but what the hell it'll do" Kagome said

Sessh you know she's just fucking with him right? She'd never really kill the little creep well maybe if he nicely asked her to" Inuyasha whispered

Yeah I know but shit it's to much fun to watch and I have no intentions of stopping it" Sesshoumaru replied

I'm with you" Inuyasha said

Put me down tramp" Jaken barked Then tried to scorch Kagome with his staff of two heads so in retaliation she zapped his ass with her miko powers

Yeooooouch" Jaken screeched

Se Sesshoumaru I I'm gonna die this is to fuckin funny" Inuyasha said while laughing

Oh god's I will never sur survive this" Sesshoumaru choked out between laughs

Ah shut up needle dick" Kagome said with a smirk

Yiiiiipe" Help lord Sesshoumaru? Jaken cried out

J Jaken now you dance real pretty for the miko and m make it nice or I will have to k kill you" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs

St stupid little a asshole" Inuyasha choked out

Silence half breed" Jaken snapped

Yeah I am a Hanyou but I've got ten times more dick then you" Inuyasha retorted

Inuyasha with one hand pulled the leg of his hakama back showing his impressive sized package Jakens eyes bulged then went so wide they nearly exploded out of his head. That did it Sesshoumaru went on his back short of breath and panting for air and holding his stomach from laughing. Then Jaken really got stupid and tried to bite Kagome

**Lets play William Tell**

Miko how do you suggest we deal with this situation? Sesshoumaru asked

William Tell"

Who is this William Tell you speak of? Sesshoumaru asked feeling a pang of jealousy

In my time we have a game called William Tell one stands with an apple sitting on top of their head the other with a bow and arrow stands a distance away and fires an arrow into the middle of the apple"

I see. Jaken you will stand in front of that tree with the apple on your head now" Sesshoumaru ordered

But lord Se Sesshoumaru surely you can't mean to d do this because of a human w wench? Jaken stammered

You dare to question me fool?

N no mi l lord" the toad replied shakily

Happy funeral it was nice knowing ya you little green snot" Inuyasha wise cracked

Jaken did as his lord had instructed with an evil glint in her eye Kagome notched one of her arrows and aimed it at the apple. Having something wicked in mind she wanted to scare the shit out of Jaken. Kagome pretended to slip and the arrow was now aimed right at Jaken's manhood

Nooooo lord Sesshoumaru y you cant let her do this I want to keep my m male parts" Jaken stuttered

Aw Jaky waky relax it wont hurt a bit I promise. Well not unless you want it to" do you want it to? You kinda look like the kinky type to me" Kagome teased

Kagome kept the arrow aimed this way for endless seconds that felt like years to the poor quivering imp. She jerked her body a bit to yank his chain even more then fired the arrow just as she had planned it hit the ground at the imps feet but before it did

No no no not my male hood please I'll be a good imp" Jaken pled after the arrow landed in the ground in front of the imp

Hah wench can't even shoot straight some priestess you are" Jaken scoffed

Oh really toad boy? Kagome retorted

Oh shit you really fucked up this time" Inuyasha wise cracked

Start making funeral plans genius" Sango said

For dramatic affect Kagome notched another arrow and shot it right through the middle of the apple on his head and then the arrow went right in to the tree behind the foolish imp apple and all

Gulp" Jaken did

There you were saying who can't shoot? I missed the first time on purpose next time I won't" Kagome promised

Ooooooo" Jaken said and fainted dead away

Hey Sessh you think the little pest shit his hakama? Inuyasha asked

I don't know but it's for sure he pissed them look" Sesshoumaru said then pointed to the now wet imp

Oh great more laundry to do well can't leave the little pain in the ass like that even pests need to be clean" Kagome wise cracked

Lucky little bastard" Inuyasha joked

Indeed" Sesshoumaru agreed

She stripped Jaken when he woke up he found himself soaking in a nice warm rose lilac sandalwood scented bubble bath and his clothes hanging on a branch near the fire drying

Wh what? What happened? How who put me in here? Eeeee and I'm naked" Jaken screeched stuttering

Well I should hope so your not supposed take a bath with your clothes on. Relax I have seen one before" Kagome stated

You" you took my clothes? You put me in here? You saw me? Jaken asked

Naked Jaken she saw you naked" Sesshoumaru said with a mile wide smirk

Yeah and after what I've seen I was right I do have way more dick then you" Inuyasha wise cracked

Inuyasha sh shut up I can't take anymore m my stomach hurts" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs

Aw the poor big bad Taiyoukai got a little tummy ache" Inuyasha teased

Hmmm this bath does smell wonderful it feels so good and is really quite relaxing Jaken thought

**Double trouble Jaken Shippou and demon Sake**

Hey Sessh what's say we have a little fun and loosen the old boy up? Inuyasha asked

Little brother what ungodly scheme do you have in mind? Sesshoumaru inquired

We slip the little green pain some sake that ought to loosen him up a whole lot"

Inuyasha your sick depraved and rotten I love it lets do it" Sesshoumaru agreed smiling evilly

Jaken?

Yes mi lord"

Would you like some sake? Sesshoumaru asked

Yes lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken answered

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken the sake he slowly drank it what they didn't know is that Shippou got hold of the bottle and took a few sips of it and he was feeling really brave and wanting to have fun. Jaken climbed out of the water staggering and got dressed

Hi lord Sesshymaru I think but I'm not sure I'm drunk" Jaken said

Maybe you might be I'm not sure" Sesshoumaru said feigning ignorance and trying to keep a straight face

Hey Inubasha I want a word with you" a drunken Shippou said

Like what runt"

Remember all those times you stole my food trounced and tortured me for nothing" Shippou reminded

Yeah so what about it?

I just want to thank you" Shippou said

Yes me to lord Inuyasha" Jaken said

Sesshoumaru smelled that Shippou was drunk but said nothing. Shippou went over to Inuyasha locked eyes with him then bit Inuyasha's leg and ass

Jaken also joined in and used his little beak to peck Inuyasha all over

Yeeeeeow you little creeps I am going to kill you right after I'm done pounding you into the ground" Inuyasha threatened

Hmm dog meat not bad" Shippou said between bites

Yes I have to admit it isn't bad at all" Jaken said

Let me go let go you two little fuckers" Inuyasha snapped

We cant were so hungry" Shippou said while Inuyasha tried to shake them from his body

Ow ow ow ahhh I hate you two" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha got free of them for a few seconds only then ran with them in hot pursuit Sango Rin and Miroku not wanting to miss out on the fun hopped on Kirrara's back and followed

**Moonlight kiss and loves bonds**

The moon was full and bright and stars filled the sky and with the area bathed in the moons eerie glow it was the perfect setting for romance and a lot more

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting next to each other Kagome was laughing so hard she leaned to the side and had her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. They locked eyes and it happened at the same time they followed their hidden desires Sesshoumaru took her lips in a devouring kiss and Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth

**Lemon starts**

Kagome immediately began undoing Sesshoumaru's armor while he slid his hand inside her kimono cupping and fondling her breasts she moaned into the kiss. Their breathing was becoming heavy while fevered lust consumed them mind body and soul he made her body feel things she'd never felt before and she never wanted it to end

After a long time they broke the kiss Sesshoumaru I want you" can I have you please don't deny me? Kagome pleaded

Yes I need you to badly" but will you be mine miko Kagome?

Yes"

My little miko" Sesshoumaru said wearing something rare a smile

Sensing she was near a release he started kissing her reached between her legs massaged her nether region and soon she returned his kisses wildly while digging her fingers into his haori Sesshoumaru locked eyes with her and watched her face while she had her first orgasm at the hands of a male

and it was a beautiful sight to him

Oh wow your to much Sesshoumaru" she said breathless

Let us leave here and go somewhere more secluded I want all of you" he whispered in her ear his hot breath caressing her skin

As I do you" Kagome replied

Sesshoumaru stood and pulled her up with him stood behind her with his arms around her waist while she held his armor formed his orb and flew off. His hands were every where he quickly opened her obi and kimono and was thrilled when he found that she was bare chested he cupped her breasts feeling them while kissing her neck

Kagome you can drop my armor the barrier is sight and sound proof and solid like a wall" she dropped it

Kagome ground her ass into his manhood enjoying the feel of his rock hardness against her backside determined to drive him as insane as he was her she reached back opened his hakama and grabbed his shaft giving it balls and all a massage he groaned he put it between her legs and pumped back and fourth causing her to release again soaking his shaff

Kagome turned to face him and slid his haori down it fell and pooled around his feet then did the same to his hakama he slowly slid her kimono down over her shoulders and watched it fall sensually around her feet. He fondled her breasts slid his hands down her hips and grabbed her ass

Mine she said"

Yes as your are mine" Sesshoumaru replied

He went down on his knees and tasted her relentlessly and then she him unable to take anymore torture and wait till they landed Sesshoumaru lay her on her back on the bottom of the orb got between her already spread legs he licked and nipped her neck and had her crazed with want

Sesshoumaru when you enter don't stop and wait keep moving"

As you wish"

He gently thrust in buring himself up to the hilt deep inside her taking her virginity at the same time and she came. He continued moving in and out she met every thrust with her own he soon found his shaft drenched from her releases

He knew his release was nearing Kagome be my mate?

Are you sure?

Yes I am sure you are the one I want I scented it the minute I saw you" Sesshoumaru replied

Then yes I will"

Sesshoumaru"

Yes?

Harder oh God's please harder"

Woman you feel so damn good"

Her walls clamped so tightly around him it almost hurt he groaned he knew her next release was going to be huge. He sped up his pace and she arched her back held onto his ass and pushed him in deeper

_**Yes oh yesss Sesshoumaruuu"**_

_**Ahhh Kagome"**_

While they started their shared explosions his fangs came out elongated then he bit into the crook of her neck she in turn did the same to him and at the same time their powers merged as one giving them half of each others powers for life

I love you Sesshoumaru and I have since the moment I laid eyes on you" Kagome told him

And I you as well mate" a smiling Sesshoumaru answered

The orb landed in water just below a water fall Sesshoumaru was on his back Kagome took his lips in a demanding fiery kiss. Sesshoumaru was still hard Kagome moved up and down while he gently sucked on and played with her breasts then moved his hands down to her hips and thrust up into her

Harder Kagome god's yes harder ride me"

_**Ah Sesshoumaru"**_

_**Yesss my miko" **_they cried out

Sesshoumaru wanna play healer and the Taiyoukai?

No lets play horny dog mount the miko" He said then had her on her hands and knees mounted and entered her from behind

Miko like sexy horny dog" she teased

Woof woof and horny dog likes miko" he teased

He had her screaming his name again in no time. The two new mates continued mating over the next few hours in every position there was

**Lemon ends**

Later on they returned to the village all innocent and made so others could not scent their joining they'd reveal it after the final battle. Over the next few they'ed sneak off into the forest everyday and mate Sango had suspicions asked and Kagome told her Sango was happy kept the secret as did Miroku

**Morning mayhem**

The morning Oi where's breakfast? I'm starving" Inuyasha said

Oi you're the cook this time" Kagome informed him

What?

You heard me prince running mouth" Kagome responded

I ain't no cook" now seriously where's the food? Inuyasha wise cracked

Inuyasha quit now while you have the chance" Miroku warned

Yeah whatever shut it monk" so wench where's the food? Inuyasha hounded

Kagome could make herself invisible thanks to her coupling with Sesshoumaru. She did so then was behind Inuyasha in a second flat and had him in a head lock giving him lots of loving noogies

Ahhh what the fuck? Inuyasha said

Well your hungry I'm just giving you breakfast so rat lips shut up eat up and enjoy" Kagome teased

Wench enough" and when the hell did you get so damn strong? Inuyasha questioned

So to cover for Kagome's sudden boost of strength from her mating with Sesshoumaru. She's been training more and harder with me I have all I can do to keep up with her" Sango said

But damn she's almost more like a demon then a human in strength" Inuyasha said

ok to shut you up I've got something you can eat alright" Shippou said

Well that's more like it runt" Inuyasha responded cockily

Knowing that Shippou was up to something Kagome still held Inuyasha in place Shippou came back and dropped live fish down Inuyasha's haori and hakama Kagome let go of him instantly then watched while Inuyasha squirmed and jumped around

Raw fish hey do I look like a damn neko to you bunch of idiots" Inuyasha barked

No just a wet dog" Sango joked

Hey you damn fish that ain't a worm" Inuyasha said to the fish in his hakama poking his pecker

Aw he cant help it little brother he's hungry" Sesshoumaru joked

Yeah well then why don't you give him your's? Inuyasha retorted

Within seconds Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha dropped into the cold water of a waterfall Sesshoumaru you damn little she male when I get outta here you are dead"

Catch me if you can slow mo" Sesshoumaru taunted sticking his butt out to say kiss my ass and took off with a mad wet hanyou chasing him

Sesshoumaru get back here you pussy and hold still so I can kill you"

Sorry can't do that little sister" Sesshoumaru teased

Yeah smart ass you'll be my little sister for real when I am finished with you" Inuyasha promised

Talk is cheap I want action and I want it now" Sesshoumaru taunted

**The final battle**

The battle raged on and Naraku nearly killed 3 of her comrades an enraged Kagome shot her sacred arrows which had more power then usual into Naraku burning him like fire he screamed in agony

You little bitch I'll kill you" Naraku screamed

Ooo do ya promise rat face" Kagome wise cracked

Silence wench" Naraku yelled

Shut up shit for brains" Kagome shot back

Then He put one of his tentacles through Sesshoumaru and Kagome unlike with the others became enraged like wild rabid animal then she began to glow with a bright almost blinding light surrounding her. Then they all saw it she had huge wide arc angel wings shocked after discovering her own secret looked as if she were in a trance she stared at Naraku

Naraku glared daggers at her. Kagome only gave him a smirk in return to torture Naraku she slowly approached him he lunged at her with one of his tentacles Kagome stood her ground not moving an inch

The second the tentacle got near her she touched it and sent her power through him he screamed in agony while he was being purified Kagewaki Hitomi the kind young lord whose body Naraku had stolen so many years ago was freed and lived once again as was Onigumo Kohaku Kogura and Kanna

After they were freed and Naraku was purified Naraku disintegrated leaving nothing but ashes. Kagewaki was surprised because he thought he'd never live again he at first felt strange and now had something extra as seen by Kagome Inuyasha Miroku and Sesshoumaru in his aura

Kagewaki discovered that he now had demonic powers Sesshoumaru who had already fully healed explained to the others that because while inside Naraku Kagewaki was exposed to so many varieties of demons that he gained part their powers like Sesshoumaru Kagewaki would never age be ill or die

Kagewaki you have immense power would you allow me to train you how to use your powers? Sesshoumaru asked

Yes I'd be honored"

Kouga handed Kagome his 2 pieces of the jewel. Kohaku let her take his piece Kagome then took the completed jewel and wished all the evils Naraku had done would be undone and the jewel out of existance

Not caring who seen it Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her deep. Everyone's except for Inuyasha's faces were lit with smiles Shippou and Rin were especially happy

Your mine" Sesshoumara whispered in her ear after a long hot kiss

And your mine" Kagome answered

Oi wench why the hell didn't you tell me you were an angel you could have at least told me" Inuyasha snapped

Inuyasha silence you little asshole" Sesshoumaru warned

No bastard she could'a fuckin said something" well wench care to explain youself? Inuyasha barked

_**You stupid ignorant self centered egotistical asshole whiny little demanding bastard who acts like a little bitch I didn't know till now. But of course you never wait to find out anything first before you accuse" **_Kagome bellowed

Inuyasha you will not speak to my mate like that again or I will gut you" Sesshoumaru threatened

Mate what the fuck do you mean mate? When and how? Inuyasha demanded

The night when Jaken and Shippou attacked and chased you" Sesshoumaru replied

Then how come I don't smell it or see a mark" Inuyasha barked

Mate Sesshoumaru said then Kagome dropped the concealment spell and Inuyasha saw she bore Sesshoumaru's markings golden eyes and mating mark

Fuck you bastard" Okay I still want to know wench and I want an explanation why you didn't tell me about the angel thing nowww? Inuyasha demanded

Sesshoumaru was about to lunge at him but she stopped him that's it you fucktard I've had it with you ya dip shit" Kagome wise cracked

Kagome latched onto Inuyasha and flew off at warp speed once she was over the ice cold river she dropped him into the water. The others followed and enjoyed the events playing out before them

That'll cool you down and hopefully wake that sleeping brain of yours" Kagome said

Well little brother you will be a nice clean little doggie" Sesshoumaru taunted while behind Kagome holding her in his arms

Inuyasha wound up mated to Ayame who was a perfect match for him and was more then he could handle. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had twin pups a boy and girl. Ayame and Inuyasha had a pup

Sesshoumaru's pups and Inuyasha's pup banded together and relentlessly tortured the poor hanyou to no end Rin and Shippou joined the party. Everyone enjoyed the battle with them swiping Inuyasha's beloved ramen and Inuyasha giving chase


End file.
